This invention relates to epoxy ester polymers having acrylic portions grafted thereto. More particularly, it relates to coating compositions containing such polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,373--Steinmetz (Nov. 24, 1981) describes water-borne coating compositions of epoxy resin, polymeric acid and tertiary amine, wherein the epoxy functionality is partially capped with a carboxylic acid polymer to form a hydrogel. Coating compositions made therefrom are taught for use in can coatings and for automotive and paper coatings.
An acetic acid-neutralized aqueous polyaminoamido resin made using dimeric fatty acids is disclosed in European Patent Application Publication No. 60581 of Sept. 22, 1982--Guenter et al (Akzo).
Other aqueous epoxy coating compositions also outside the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,258 of May 1, 1984--Chu et al (Mobil Oil), 4,446,260 of May 1, 1984--Woods et al (International Paint), and 4,444,806 of Apr. 24, 1984--Morgan et al (W. R. Grace).